TMN
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: What if the turtles were not turtles but humans with mutant powers, i admit but hey!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY, THIRD STORY, AND HERE WE…GO. LOL I LOVE THE JOKER.

DONNY: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!

ME: *HUGS HIM* LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!

DONNY: *BLUSHES* AHEM…WELL, SHE OWNS NOTHING EXPECT THE STORY LINE. I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS.

Dawn slowly peaked over the skyscrapers in eastern New York City. A lone cry echoed through the house of the Hamato San clan, a small child lay in the arms of 24 year-old Splinter. They were surrounded by three young boys, Leonardo (aged 3, blue eyes, and blue hair with the ability to control the weather.), Raphael (aged 2, red/brown eyes, and red hair with the ability to blow up anything he desires) and Michelangelo (aged 1, hazel eyes, orange/blonde hair with the ability to shape shift).

The new born baby boy had purple hair, purple eyes and a strange mark on his forehead. A Japanese symbol meaning "Sand". Splinter smiled fondly at the child whose cries had ceased to a quiet whimpering. The smile soon vanished as his sight fell upon his still, departed wife, Manami (meaning sea, ocean). "Father, father, where will the baby sleep?"

Splinter walked over to a vacant room which already had the essentials such as a cot, rattles and other baby toys, a changing table and a teddy bear. Mikey then made a noise which to Splinter's ears sounded like 'name'. Splinter smiled. "His name shall be…Donatello." Little did they know that this child would change the course of the entire future!!!!!

_**2 years later.**_

On a hot summers day there is nothing better to do than sit on the front step and watch the world go by. At this present time, 2 year-old Donatello was experiencing this pleasant sensation. He was playing catch with his lucky, yellow screwdriver which he had won at a local fair. The screwdriver was no bigger than an adult's pinkie finger but it amused Donny and that was all that mattered. Donny had the power to control all the elements, but sand was his speciality, just as his birthmark on his forehead implied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Don spotted a small pudgy man coming up the driveway. Donny ran to his Father's room, "Dada, dada…man, man" As Splinter leapt to his feet, the man waddled into the room. "Hello, Splinter-san." "Ancient one!!" exclaimed Splinter. Donatello quietly walked out the room towards his brothers who had decided to build houses with the building blocks.

One hour later Splinter and The Ancient one entered the living room to find 5 year-old Leo yelling at Raph who had knocked over Donny's house because it was better than his. "Raphael, say sorry." Demanded Splinter. Suddenly a small voice interrupted, "Don't shout at Raphie, I can easily make another." Said Don. Splinter smiled, but as his sights wandered over to the Ancient one, he couldn't help but feel worried. The Ancient one's eyes were wide as he stared at the birthmark on Donny's head. After a few words, everyone agreed what needed to be done.

A few minutes later, Leo was clutching his suitcase very tightly; he was leaving for a training mission, learning how to control his powers over the weather. "Goodbye, my son." Splinter said a single tear in his eye. Donny clutched his teddy to his chest, what was going on? Why was everyone crying? Leo turned to his youngest brother…"Goodbye, Donny." Donny hugged his brother as if he would never let him go. "Goodbye Leo…love you."

WELL THERE IT IS, THE FIRST CHAPTER….PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYBODY, SO…SECOND CHAPTER…FINALLY!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE STORYLINE.

WARNING: UMMMM, SLIGHT DONATELLO ANGST BUT I'M NOT SURE IT WILL BE NOTICABLE.

Life is cruel, especially for my family. My name is Donatello or 'the purple freak' as I'm known at school. I'm 14 years old and I can control all the elements, yeah I know freaky. It's not as freaky as what happened a couple days ago when my older brother returned home from 12 years of training, things went downhill from there.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Donny…Donny…DONNY!!!!!" yelled Raph. I had been working on a new project, if x=37, what is the square root of the right-angled triangle with the angle equalling…sorry, got a bit off track there…lets just say I was interrupted by my 16 year old brother who appeared desperate to get my attention. "What?" I asked. "Sensei wants to see you…now." I sighed; probably about skipping practice today…I was really busy. I cart wheeled over to the dojo, sitting by Master Splinter was a blue hair/eyed young man, approximately 17 years old, with a serious expression on his face, not unlike the one Father usually wears.

"Aaaahhh…Donatello, how nice that you could finally detach yourself from your…studies." Yep that's Sensei, always has a way to make you feel guilty. "What is it that you…require master?" Silence. I quietly took out my screwdriver from behind my ear and began to tap out a tune on the dojo weapon rack. It calms me down when I'm nervous. The blue haired man's expression from serious to quite shocked, "Mikey and Raph have changed but I hardly recognised you…Donatello." I stopped, how did this guy know my name and my brother's names, and who was he?

I suddenly felt someone squeeze my shoulder, almost as if to reassure me, looking up I could see Raph's face twisted in rage, this now has a 00.01% chance of going well. "Well that would be because you've been training for 12 years, no letters, no news at all!" It clicked. "Leo…" I whispered. I saw Leo's face sadden, "I'm so sorry guys but I had no choice, I was forced to train…" I thought for a moment, "Hmmmm, you never actually trained with the Ancient one, did you?" Leo gasped, "H…how did you know." I smiled "Elementary my dear Leo, the Ancient one was too kindly of a soul, he would have let you have contact with your family, and he would allow you to visit home." Again amazement shone on Leo's face.

"Yep, that's the effect Donny has on you dude." I heard Mikey exclaim from behind me. Raph chuckled, "Yep, he's the resident geek." I sighed; I will probably never get him to stop calling me that. Splinter smiled, "So my son, tell us why you never came to visit…" "And why you totally sucked at being a brother…" interrupted Raphael. "Raphael." Scolded Splinter. Leo sighed, "It was all because of the sensei I did train with…Iwao-san (Meaning stone man), he was strict, too strict, he insisted that I wipe out all memories of my previous life but…I couldn't, I angered him to many times to count, in the end I couldn't take it any more, I escaped."

I couldn't believe my ears, who in their right mind would be so cruel. Suddenly the alarm systems went off, I ran to my lab just in time to catch a figure dart across the camera screen. "Guys, we got company!!!" I yelled. I summoned some of my chakra, "Shubaku sand staff." A Bo staff appeared in my hand, it was light but strong, just like the earth on which we stand. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind; I didn't even hear the intruder. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" he whispered in my ear. I tried to escape his grip but it was too tight, "Now, now, now my little ninja, we wouldn't want you to get hurt would we, now drop your weapon." My Bo staff disappeared as quickly as it came.

I was forced into the living room where the sight of my current predicament caused my family to gasp and in Raph's case growl. "Iwao sensei." Leo gasped. Iwao chuckled, "Well Leonardo, you thought that you could escape me, now your punishment will be the demise of a dear family member. I gulped, "Master Splinter…" I gasped as Iwao pulled from his belt… a dagger.

OOOOO, CLIFFHANGER. SORRY ABOUT THAT :)

DONATELLO: HEY HEY WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!!!!

ME: YOU'LL FIND OUT *GRINS EVILLY*

DONATELLO: *GULPS*

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A VIRTUAL HUG OFF YOUR FAV TURTLE IF YOU MENTION IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, the next chapter of TMN

Raphael : Frickin' Finally!

Donatello: *Sighs* Indeed, Hyperteenger owns nothing

One BIG Donny Hug to Donakiko (I've totally spelt that wrong) for reviewing.

-Flashback-

I was forced into the living room where the sight of my current predicament caused my family to gasp and in Raph's case growl.

"Iwao sensei." Leo gasped. Iwao chuckled,

"Well Leonardo, you thought that you could escape me, now your punishment will be the demise of a dear family member." I gulped,

"Master Splinter " I gasped as Iwao pulled from his belt a dagger.

-Story Continues-

"Let...him...go..." I heard Raph growl as his grip tightened on his sais, this is the one time i appreciate Raphs overprotectiveness of me. Not that Father and Mikey don't care, it's just that Raph has always been there for me, even when i am talking about osmosis in erythrocytes...oops Iwao-sensei appears to have sensed my lack of attention.

"I don't appreciate being ignored little ninja..." he whispered in my ear making me shudder and Raph growl harder, "...I tend to lose my temper if i am ignored, isn't that right Leonardo?"

It probably wasn't my wisist decision but upon hearing these menacing words i begin to squirm and twist in the tight grip that held me stationary.

"STAY STILL!" Iwao-sensei yelled and i felt a sharp pain in my arm which caused me to cry out...boy that really p***ed Raph off.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Raph threw a sais at Iwao's head, however the trajectory was all wrong and...o dear there is now a sais in the brand new Playstation...and a knife in my arm, i was wondering where all that blood was coming from...  
i feel a little fuzzy, gonna...take...a...nap...now.

Donatello : Why must you always leave me in some peril or another?

Me : Because HurtDonny is like crack for some people. Please R&R :) 


	4. Chapter 4

*Comes out from behind a wall* Ummm, hi guys?

Raph : Where the shell have you been?!

Me : Hey, i was hard at work, i cannot be blamed for the lack of updates!

Don : Guys please, let's just continue. Hyperteenager does not own us

Raph : Good thing too

Me : Hey!

-Flashback to last chapter-

"STAY STILL!" Iwao-sensei yelled and i felt a sharp pain in my arm which caused me to cry out...boy that really p***ed Raph off.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Raph threw a sais at Iwao's head, however the trajectory was all wrong and...o dear there is now a sais in the brand new Playstation...and a knife in my arm, i was wondering where all that blood was coming from...  
i feel a little fuzzy, gonna...take...a...nap...now.

-Story Continues...finally-

Groaning as i came around, my head and arm throbbing with pain, i slowly realised that i was tied to a chair in our living room, the knife had been removed and my wound wrapped up.

"Aaah, the little ninja awakens..." chuckled a voice close to my ear causing me to jerk in surprise, "...i was wondering when our little game would be allowed to continue..."

Looking around, i saw my family in a similar position to my own, their eyes oozing concern and questions on my condition. Gently nodding my head, i reassured them that i was okay...okay my arm was killing me but i wasn't dead, so i considered that a huge achievement!

Suddenly, a hand roughly dragged my head back by the hair until my neck began to protest the stretched position it was in. I could hear Mikey yelling along with Raph,  
although...Raphs' yelling involved a whole lot more swearing.

"Now now now boys, such language will get you in trouble you know..." scolded Iwao-sensei as he pulled my head back further, making me grit me teeth in an effort not to scream in pain, that would not help the situation. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye i saw a lit candle...fire! Now all i needed to do was distract Iwao-sensei long enough to manipulate it without him knowing...but how?

"Let my son go!" I heard my father yell, obviously he had seen the expression on my face. He always was protective of me, ever since i was born and my mother dies...granted Raph was a little more physical about it bordering on over-protectiveness from time to time...okay all the time...

"I will Splinter...when young Leonardo admits he was wrong in leaving me and that he will come back to Japan to finish his training. It should only took another twenty years."

"Never..." Leo growled, "...I will never go back with you, fight me like a true master of the arts instead of hiding behind my baby brother like a coward!" I mentally cheered Leo on in my head whilst mentally protesting being called a baby brother...yeah, my brain can mentally do lots of things, like for instance conjuring up a mini tornado that moved the candle closer towards us.

"...That is a shame, i guess i'll just have to punish you after all by killing this purple haired freak...and you can't do anything about it, not with those cuffs that cut off your freaky mutant powers!" Aah, so that's things aren't blowing up due to Raphs' anger or that Mikey hasn't shifted into a mouse to escape his bindings, then why can i use my powers? Huh, must have forgotten to put some on me...o well, that's good news for me i think as the fire grows and attacks Iwao-Sensei causing to release my hair and cry out in pain.

"NO!" He yelled, "I will have my revenge!" I saw a movement of his arm as a small dagger cam flying out at me. Squeezing my eyes shut, i braced myself for the impact...

*chuckles nervously* Well, there we go folks, please R&R :) 


End file.
